Bound To Happen
by EarthToTaylor
Summary: Sollux gets so much more than he expected while looking for his glasses, and he couldn't ask for more


Sollux searched around his respite block before giving a long exaggerated sigh and slumping down in his desk chair. The troll was currently impaired by his lack of glasses, which is what got him in this mess in the first place. He had been searching for the missing glasses for the past 20 minutes but to no luck. He decided to ask Karkat if maybe he left them in his respite block after their romcom marathon last night so he stood up from his chair and made his way to his moirails block.

Before Sollux could make it to Karkat's room, he ran into Eridan, probably one of the last people he had wanted to see right n- wait what's that in his hand? Sollux teared his eyes away from the small plush doll in the other trolls hand to look him in the eye. Before he could ask why it resembled him and why Eridan was carrying it around in the first place the other blushed a deep violet and rushed to say "I can explain this, it's not wwhat it looks like, Sol"

Sollux smirked at the flustered troll, "well ok, explaiin then."

"Umm, wwell, it's-" Eridans blush got darker as he stumbled his words trying to think of a decent excuse. He stopped and took a deep breath and mumbled something so quietly Sollux could only make out a few words. "What wa2 that ED? ii can't hear you" Eridan sighed and cleared his throat before saying "its not like its a plush doll that looks like you and i most definitely do not cuddle wwith it", his eyes grew wider as he realized that the last part of that was completely unnecessary.

Sollux chuckled almost silently before saying "well iits not surprising" Eridan gripped the plushie tighter and looked up at his face, surprised that he wasn't laughing and making fun of him yet. "Wwhat do you mean?" Sollux's chuckle became more audible, "ii mean look at me, ii'm hot 2hiit ED" "wwell I'll admit that much" "exactl-" it was Sollux's turn to blush "damn ED ii wasn't expectiing you two agree" "wwell, surprise" Sollux was at a loss for words so he just stared at Eridan for a moment before trying to change the subject, "well you're pretty hot two, fiishdiick", or not. He flushed a deep yellow and before an awkward silence could fall between them, Eridan chuckled. Determined not to let him have the last laugh, Sollux tried, again, to turn the subject to something else. "2o how long have you had that plushiie? Where diid you even get iit?" Eridans laughter quieted quickly as his blush returned. "Kan made it for me a feww perigees ago.." He held the plush closer to him. "ii've gotta 2ay, iits pretty cute" Sollux said, stepping slightly closer to Eridan, who held the doll tight to his chest. "But you know, you don't have two hug that doll" "wwhatever..wwait, wwhat?" Eridan was confused as he watched Sollux take another small step towards him. "Why would you want two hug a doll when the real one iis riight iin front of you?" Eridan looked at Sollux with utter confusion on his face, he captchalouged the plushie away and looked the troll in the eye. "Sollux Captor you better not be messin wwith me. If this is just a joke or someone put you up to this I'-" "Shut up, ED, iits not a joke" Sollux stepped closer again, leaving barely any space between the two. Eridan looked down to his shoes, embarrassed that he had let himself get this far into this conversation just to be laughed at. "I don't believve you."

Sollux replied with a smirk as he wrapped one arm gently around Eridan's waist and used the other to bring his head up so they were looking at each other. "ii sorta really liike you, ED.."

Eridan opened his mouth to say something but closed it just as fast and bit his lip. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sollux's neck, "I like you too, Sol..", he pulled his arms down, making Sollux lean in closer to him. Sollux began rubbing circles into Eridans hips, successfully calming him down. They both leaned in the rest of the way, letting their lips brush lightly. Sollux smiled into the kiss and pressed himself closer to the other. Moments later the need for oxygen caused them to pull away from each other, madly blushing. Sollux put his forehead to Eridans as said troll began to laugh. "What'2 2o funny?""I nevver in a million swweeps wwouldvve thought wwe'd do that" This caused Sollux to laugh along.

Eridan was the first to regain his composure and asked "Wwhat does this make us, Sol?" Sollux gave it almost no thought as he kissed the nose of the other troll, recieving a giggle and a violet blush, "mate2priits" Eridan's face broke into a wide smile, "couldn't ask for anything better", as the two leaned forward and kissed each other again sweetly.

Meanwhile, down the hallway, Karkat exits his respite block in order to return the bi-colored glasses his moirail had left behind the previous night only to find said troll making out with Eridan. Karkat simply rolled his eyes and walked back into his block, it was bound to happen eventually and he didn't feel like breaking up their little moment just yet. He'll return his glasses later.


End file.
